Pamoon, Shelby, and Lance
Pamoon (パムーン Pamūn) is an Ancient Mamodo and one of the Four Supreme Mamodo, paired up with a mind-controlled human named Lance (ランス Ransu). He is the youngest, but second strongest out of the four. He specializes in Star Magic and his Star Spells can fire cosmic laser beams. When first introduced, he is cold and calculating, bragging of his superiority. Zatch and Kiyo also find out that Pamoon was the stone tablet that Kiyo bought when Pamoon asks him if he was the human who did weird stuff to him (Episode 48). Pamoon starts attacking in anger when he finds out and tells them that he'll do anything to prevent being turned back into stone by Zofis. He also explains how he was deceived and turned to stone by Goren, and why he no longer wishes to be kind. In the Japanese version, Pamoon mentions that he doesn't want to be alone in the mamodo world since 1,000 years have passed and nobody knows him anymore. When Zatch replies that they will be friends in the Mamodo World, he becomes softer, but he still doesn't trust Zatch and Ponygon. With some strength and reassurance, Pamoon promises to stop fighting if Zatch can beat his strongest spell, Pentalum Faruga. Zatch uses his Bao Zakeruga, but is beaten by Pamoon's spell. Zatch then uses his body to hold the attack. Remembering Zatch's kind words, Pamoon hesitates and his spell breaks down. He then befriends Zatch Bell and Ponygon and they escape to the next room. Pamoon decides to fight alongside Zatch to defeat Zofis, but Zofis takes that chance away from him, when he shows up and burns his book. Before dissolving away, Pamoon thanks Zatch for being his friend and apologizes for not being able to fight alongside them. Later in the manga, Pamoon reappears to help Zatch and Kiyo in the fight against Clear Note. He uses his Farseeze Baaron spell with the help of Laila and Victoream. At the end of the manga, Pamoon is seen at school in the mamodo world, talking to Hyde. Shelby Shelby (シェルビー Sherubī) was Pamoon's original partner a thousand years ago and the thousand-year-old ancestor of Lance. He appears to be a medieval soldier with chainmail clothing. As a pair, they were very strong, even managing to overpower Goren of the Stone, but Goren tricked him by turning one of his snakes into an innocent child to stop Pamoon's spell. Pamoon and Shelby see through the trick, but Shelby was unable to cast the spell in fear of the child being real, leaving them wide open for an attack. Goren then calls Pamoon "weak", before proceeding to turn him into a Stone Tablet. Lance Since Lance was under the control of Zofis during his introduction, his real personality was unable to shine through, but it is a fact that Lance is a descendant of Pamoon's former book owner Shelby. Lance is possibly British because of his name and, his ancestor Shelby resembles a British medieval Knight. Pamoon seems to care somewhat for Lance though, calling him by his name as opposed to what most ancient mamodo call them, "human." At the ending of the Ancient Mamodo Arc Lance is seen (no longer controlled by Zofis) with the rest of the freed former book owners of the Ancient Mamodo going to the airport to go back to their homelands. Spells Trivia *Pamoon is noteworthy for being the only Supreme Mamodo not to be defeated by Zatch or his allies. *Pamoon is the only Ancient Mamodo whose battle with Goren of the Stone is shown. **Pamoon is the only Ancient Mamodo who was used by Zofis, to have his original partner, Shelby Yarin seen. *Pamoon shares multiple similarities with Laila: both have a space theme and use their spells via objects that are not connected to their bodies. These similarities are supported when the two (along with Victoream) help Zatch at the same time. *Pamoon remains the only Supreme Mamodo who had to have his partner manipulated and forced to fight by Zofis. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Four Supreme Mamodo Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Male Characters Category:Air borne Category:Humanoid Mamodo